Happy New Year
by sydney-not-australia
Summary: Based on this anon prompt on Tumblr: 'Kurt and Blaine meeting the same way Troy and Gabriela did in High School Musical. They're both randomly picked to sing for karaoke together, having never met before.' T to be safe. Now a multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Based on an anonymous prompt on Tumblr which was: 'Kurt and Blaine meeting the same way Troy and Gabriela did in High School Musical. They're both randomly picked to sing for karaoke together, having never met before.' Also published on Tumblr.**

****I do not own 'Glee' or any of the characters, nor am I affiliated with FOX network in any way. This is purely fan written and no profit is or will be made from it. I also don't own the song "Baby It's Cold Outside"**

**Lyrics were copy and pasted from the Glee wiki**

* * *

December 31, 2009:

Blaine stood in the corner, watching the party. It was New Years Eve, and he was stuck at a party one of his dad's work buddies was throwing. There were other kids his age, but he didn't know any of them, and he was nervous about walking up to someone and starting a conversation. He knew if he started walking around one of his dad's friends would spot him and introduce him to their pretty, single daughter. He stayed in the corner, where he was safe. Where he was practically invisible.

New Years Eve. It was supposed to be a lovely, romantic day. Have a party with all your friends. Make promises to yourself for the New Year. Kiss someone when the clock struck midnight. For most people at the party, it was exactly what they were going to do. For Kurt, it was a fantasy. Everyone from Glee was either out of town or had family over. He would be ringing in the New Year with a bunch of strangers (except for his dad) instead of his friends. He certainly would not be kissing a handsome guy when the clock struck midnight. He sighed. He loved New Years Eve, the thought of making each year better than the next. But he had always craved for that perfect New Years Eve kiss. He wondered if he'd ever get it while he was in Ohio, or if he'd have to wait until he moved to New York City after graduation. Given that he was currently head over heels for a straight football player, his bet was on New York.

Kurt moved closer to the stage set up in the living room, where there were two guys who would shine spotlights on random people and have them come up and sing karaoke. Sometimes it was one person, sometimes duets. No one got to choose his or her song; it was selected at random using an iPod on shuffle. Some people were good, some were okay, and some made him want to claw his ears out. He was hoping to get picked, if nothing else this party could give him the chance to sing a solo in front of a crowd. After about 20 minutes and one terrifyingly horrible rendition of Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl", one of the guys onstage said into the microphone, "Okay, next song is "Baby, It's Cold Outside", so we're gonna need 2 people. Jay and I will each pick someone and they'll sing it! Remember, once you're picked, you sing!" Kurt stood on his tiptoes a bit. He was praying the spotlight would land on him. He loved that song. Though, now that he was thinking about it, if he got picked, he would probably have to sing what was traditionally the "boy" part. He shrunk down a bit, but right as he did, the spotlight landed on him. "Okay, both of you come up here!" Kurt made his way up to the stage, both excited and nervous.

Blaine wasn't really paying attention to the karaoke singers anymore. He was absorbed in the game of Tetris he was playing on his phone. He was ranking up a pretty good score when a light shone on him. He paused the game and looked up. Crap. He'd been chosen for karaoke. "Okay, both of you come up here!" Both? He made his way to the stage, arriving at the same time as a boy around his age. He stared at the boy for a minute. He was gorgeous. He had chestnut hair, flawless skin and amazing blue eyes. "Okay, so I guess you two need to figure out who's singing which part." The guys calling people up clearly hadn't expected they would call up 2 boys to sing a flirty duet. "I can do the girls part." The chestnut haired boy replied. His voice made Blaine want to melt. He could only imagine how the boy would sound singing. "Okay, then here you go." They were each handed a microphone. The lyrics appeared on a screen, but Blaine knew the song by heart.

**_Kurt:_**_ I really can't stay. __**Blaine:**__ But baby, it's cold outside. __**Kurt:**__ I've got to go away. __**Blaine:**__ But baby, it's cold outside. __**Kurt:**__ This evening has been… __**Blaine:**__ Been hoping that you'd drop in. __**Kurt:**__ …so very nice. __**Blaine:**__ I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. __**Kurt:**__ My mother will start to worry. __**Blaine:**__ Beautiful, what's your hurry? _

They were walking around the stage, grinning as they sang. Neither was simply singing, they were preforming.

**_Kurt:_**_ My father will be pacing the floor. __**Blaine:**__ Listen to the fireplace roar. __**Kurt:**__ So really, I'd better scurry. __**Blaine:**__ Beautiful, please don't hurry. __**Kurt:**__ But maybe just a half a drink more. __**Blaine:**__ Put some records on while I pour. _

Blaine mimed pouring a drink and pretended to hand it to the other boy, who accepted it with a smile.

**_Kurt:_**_ The neighbors might think. __**Blaine:**__ Baby, it's bad out there. __**Kurt:**__ Say, what's in this drink? __**Blaine:**__ No cabs to be had out there. __**Kurt:**__ I wish I knew how… __**Blaine:**__ Your eyes are like starlight now. __**Kurt:**__ …to break the spell. __**Blaine:**__ I'll take your hat; your hair looks swell. __**Kurt:**__ I ought to say no, no, no, Sir. __**Blaine:**__ Mind if I move in closer? _

Blaine sidestepped closer.

**_Kurt:_**_ At least I'm gonna say that I tried. __**Blaine:**__ What's the sense in hurting my pride? __**Kurt:**__ I really can't stay. __**Blaine:**__ Baby, don't hold out. __**Blaine (Kurt):**__ Ah (Oh), __**Kurt and Blaine: **__ but Baby it's cold outside. __**Kurt:**__ I simply must go _

The other boy took a few steps backwards, acting like he was about to leave.

**_Blaine:_**_ But, baby, it's cold outside __**Kurt:**__ The answer is no __**Blaine:**__ But, baby, it's cold outside __**Kurt:**__ This welcome has been… __**Blaine:**__ How lucky that you'd drop in __**Kurt:**__ …so nice and warm. __**Blaine:**__ Look out the window at that storm. __**Kurt:**__ My sister will be suspicious __**Blaine:**__ Gosh, your lips look delicious __**Kurt:**__ My brother will be there at the door. __**Blaine:**__ Waves upon a tropical shore. __**Kurt:**__ My maiden aunt's mind is vicious __**Blaine:**__ Ooh, your lips are delicious __**Kurt:**__ But maybe just a cigarette more __**Blaine:**__ Never such a blizzard before __**Kurt:**__ I've gotta get home. __**Blaine:**__ But baby, you'll freeze out there. __**Kurt:**__ Say, lend me your coat. __**Blaine:**__ It's up to your knees out there. __**Kurt:**__ You've really been grand. __**Blaine:**__ I thrill when you touch my hand. __**Kurt:**__ But don't you see. __**Blaine:**__ How can you do this thing to me? __**Kurt:**__ There's bound to be talk tomorrow. __**Blaine:**__ Think about a life long sorrow. __**Kurt:**__ At least there will be plenty implied. __**Blaine:**__ If you caught pneumonia and died. __**Kurt:**__ I really can't stay. __**Blaine:**__ Get over that hold out. __**Blaine (Kurt):**__ Ahh (Oh), __**Blaine and Kurt:**__ but Baby it's cold outside!_

The room exploded in applause as they finished. Blaine held out his hand. "My name's Blaine." "Kurt." Kurt smiled at him. They climbed off the stage. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Blaine asked. "Sure." Kurt flashed him that million-dollar smile again and Blaine's knees nearly gave out. They each made a plate and found a chaise in the corner of the dining room that was unoccupied. A bunch of adults were sitting at the dining room table, but they paid no attention to Kurt and Blaine. "So what school do you go to? Cause I've never seen you around." "Dalton, it's a boarding school in Westerville. What about you?" "McKinley." "Oh my God, didn't your Glee club win Sectionals a couple of weeks ago?" "Yeah, we did." "Since you said 'we' I presume you're in the club. I mean with a voice like yours you could be the lead singer." Blaine complimented in a flirty voice. "I'm in Glee, but I am not a lead. Kinda hard to be one when you're a guy who sings mostly girl songs and you live in Ohio. Does Dalton have a Glee club?" "Yep, the Warblers. We came in second at our Sectionals, so we won't be competing against you guys at Regionals. Does McKinley's Glee club have a name?" "The New Directions." Blaine almost choked on his bread and took a drink of Dr. Pepper to clear his throat. "I'm sorry, the _what?_" "The New Di-rec-tions." Kurt pronounced the name slowly and clearly. "OH! Okay, I thought you said…..something else." "You're not the first. My dad nearly peed his pants when I told him the name." They both laughed.

They wound up talking for hours about everything, school, fashion, gay rights, celebrities, their likes and dislikes, musicals, absolutely everything. At 11:55, people started gathering in the living room to watch the countdown. "Oooh! I love watching the ball drop! C'mon, let's go watch!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they ran to the living room. They stood off to the side, away from everyone. Blaine was very aware of the fact that Kurt had not yet let go of his hand. Soon the countdown started. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted. Many people kissed their significant other. Blaine looked at Kurt. He wanted to kiss him so bad, but it didn't want to be to forward. He'd only met the guy 4 hours before. He leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Happy New Year Kurt." Kurt's smile was bright enough to light all of Ohio. "Happy New Year Blaine."

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to write a sequel! Enjoy!**

****I do not own 'Glee' or any of the characters, nor am I affiliated with FOX network in any way. This is purely fan written and no profit is or will be made from it.**

February 7th, 2010 (Sunday)

Kurt reached into the bowl and grabbed a couple of the stray pieces of popcorn that were at the bottom with the unpopped kernels. He and Blaine were reclining on Blaine's bed, watching _Love, Actually_. The two had quickly become friends after their meeting at a New Years Eve party. They talked on the phone, texted or Skyped nearly every day and hung out every weekend. Kurt also had a gigantic crush on Blaine, he had since they'd first met and sang Baby It's Cold Outside together. He would never tell him though. Blaine was his best friend; he didn't want to loose him. "Have you ever been in love?" Blaine asked as the movie ended. "What?" "Have you ever been in love? I mean, I know you've never dated anyone, but have you ever been in love with someone?" "Yeah, I was. I gave up on it. He's straight. You?" "I had a crush on this guy back when I went to public school, but I wasn't in love with him. But I think…I think I'm falling in love with someone. What does it feel like, when you're in love?" "It feels like…like you'd do anything just to see them smile. You think their smile is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen; you think they're the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. You want to protect them from everything bad in the world so that their smile never goes away, so they're never in pain. It makes you feel happy when you think about them or you're around them. They just kind of radiate this happy feeling that only you can feel. They give you strength. When things are tough, even if they aren't always there, just thinking about them gives you the strength to pull through. When you look at them you feel like you're heart's going to explode from having so much love in it. It just feels like happiness." As Kurt spoke, he realized very little of what he was saying was a description of how he felt about Finn. All of it was how he felt about Blaine. "Wow…" Blaine breathed. "Is that how you feel? About the guy?" "…. Yeah. That's exactly how I feel." Blaine sighed. "Any tips on how to tell him?" "Valentine's Day is in a week. You could tell him then?" "Yeah, but how? Did you ever think about how you would tell the guy you were in love with that you were? I mean, if he was gay?" "Kinda. I think…" Kurt briefly considered giving Blaine bad advice, so that this guy might not want to go out with him. But he knew that would break Blaine's heart, and he wanted Blaine to be happy. "I think what you should do is find out where he's going to be on Valentine's Day, and if he's going to be alone, then you show up there with a bunch of roses and you just tell him. Tell him exactly how you feel. Make sure he knows you won't hold it against him if he doesn't feel the same, though, just in case." "That's…. That's perfect Kurt!" Blaine's face broke out in a huge smile. "Thank you so much!" He hugged Kurt tightly. "Anytime." Kurt replied, his heart breaking.

Valentine's Day, February 14, 2012 (Sunday)

_Knock Knock Knock!_ Kurt paused the movie he was watching and answered the door. He found Blaine standing there holding a bunch of roses. "Blaine! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be surprising your mystery man?" "That's exactly what I'm doing." Kurt tilted his head, confused. "What?" "It was you. You were the guy I was talking about Kurt. Ever since I met you, you captivated me. I wanted to kiss you the day we first met, when the clock struck midnight, but I thought it was too soon. But now, after I've gotten to know you even more, I just…you move me Kurt. I can't go any longer without telling you how I feel. If you don't feel the same then I understand but-" Kurt placed his finger on Blaine's lips to shush him. "Me? You like me?" "I am crazy about you." "Seriously?" "One hundred percent." Blaine smiled at him and held out the roses. "Happy Valentines Day." Kurt took the roses and stepped closer to Blaine, their faces mere inches apart. Both wanted desperately to close the gap, but both were nervous, having never kissed anyone. They gathered up courage in the same moment, their lips meeting in a soft, sweet kiss. Kurt held Blaine's cheek with the hand that wasn't holding the roses and Blaine slipped his hands behind Kurt's neck. Only when they desperately needed oxygen did they break apart. "Kurt?" "Yes?" "Will you be my Valentine?" Kurt smiled even brighter. "Yes I will. Blaine?" "Yes?" "Will you be my boyfriend?" "Yes I will." Blaine replied, before connecting his smiling lips to Kurt's.


End file.
